Essential Compilation - Disc 1
's songs. They are owned by and , and MJJ Productions. I just like his music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |released = 7th January 2018 |recorded = 1970 - January 1997 |length = 0:53:57 |genre = |label = , |producer = , , , |compiler = C.Syde65}} Essential Compilation is a compiled by C.Syde65. It is not an official Michael Jackson album and thus can not be bought. This 2-disc greatest hits album includes many of Michael Jackson's greatest hits with , though it also includes a couple of songs from Michael Jackson's early years with . Most of these songs are considered to be hits, though a few of them were included as part of this compilation simply because they were on my personal Michael Jackson favourites list. While most of these songs were recorded by Michael Jackson as a solo artist, occasionally featuring another artist such as , a couple of songs with / also found their way onto this compilation. The album includes a total of 22 tracks that were recorded between 1970 - January 1997. Here is the track listing for the first of the two discs. The track listing for the second disc can be found here. This tracklist was originally compiled on the 7th January 2018, though it would originally have had only 15 tracks on one disc. On the 26th January 2019, I intended to add 3 additional tracks. But since those 3 additional tracks combined with the 15 tracks that were already included exceeded 80 minutes, I was forced to make it into a 2-disc compilation, and add an extra 4 tracks to fill up some of the space on both discs. All the songs on the first disc are in approximate recording and/or release order. The first disc contains various songs from the albums , , and . " " was originally going to be on the first disc as the 10th track before " ". But I decided to move "Come Together" to the second disc and add " " as the closing track of the first disc. I did this because I wanted all the songs from Dangerous to be on the same disc. Upon doing this, I decided to have " " and " " swap places on the tracklist because I felt that it fitted better. I'm used to having "The Way You Make Me Feel" as the track directly before "Black or White". And in any case, I felt that " " fitted better as the track before " " and "The Way You Make Me Feel", instead of as the track directly after. Disc One — Track Listing *Artist: *Released: 30th November 1982 *Recorded: 14th April - 8th November 1982, Westlake Recording Studios, , *Duration: 0:06:02 *Genre: , *Label: , *Author: Michael Jackson *Producer: Michael Jackson, *Artist: Michael Jackson, *Released: 18th October 1982 *Recorded: 14th - 16th April 1982, Westlake Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:03:41 *Genre: *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson *Producer: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 30th November 1982 *Recorded: 14th April - 8th November 1982, Westlake Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:05:57 *Genre: , Funk Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: *Producer: Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 30th November 1982 *Recorded: 14th April - 8th November 1982, Westlake Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:04:18 *Genre: *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson *Producer: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 30th November 1982 *Recorded: 14th April - 8th November 1982, Westlake Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:04:53 *Genre: , Funk Music, Post-Disco, *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson *Producer: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 31st August 1987 *Recorded: October - December 1986, Westlake Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:04:08 *Genre: Dance-Pop, Funk Music, Rhythm and Blues Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson *Producer: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 31st August 1987 *Recorded: November 1986 - April 1987, Westlake Recording Studios (Studio D), Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:04:20 *Genre: Funk Music, Pop Music, Rhythm and Blues Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson *Producer: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 31st August 1987 *Recorded: May 1987, Westlake Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:05:21 *Genre: , Rhythm and Blues Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: , *Producer: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 31st August 1987 *Recorded: 1987, Westlake Recording Studios (Studio D), Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:04:59 *Genre: Pop Music, Rhythm and Blues Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson *Producer: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson, L.T.B. *Released: 11th November 1991 *Recorded: 1990, , Record One Studios, Westlake Recording Studios, *Duration: 0:03:21 *Genre: , , Rhythm and Blues Music *Label: Epic Records *Author: , Michael Jackson *Producer: Bill Bottrell, Michael Jackson *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 26th November 1991 *Recorded: September 1990 - February 1991, 22nd August and 29th October 1991, Ocean Way Studios, Record One Studios, Westlake Recording Studios, Larrabee Sound Studios *Duration: 0:06:57 *Genre: , New Jack Swing *Label: Epic Records *Author: Bill Bottrell, Michael Jackson, *Producer: Michael Jackson, Teddy Riley Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages